Second Coming
by Outlaw
Summary: The first installment of a gripping story of love, action, and humor.


Final Fantasy 7 Side Story  
  
The mountains were beautiful, that was before Shinra destroyed them. Instead of green, rolling hills, it was a dead lifeless void.  
"Cloud!!! Dinners ready!!!" Tifa called.  
"Be right down!" Cloud said.  
Cloud started down but something caught his eye. Out of the very mountain seemed that there was someone coming. Cloud leaned to get closer.  
"Oh no!!! He's back!!!" Cloud ran to the landing. "Tifa, Barret, everybody run, Sephiroth's back!!!" Cloud ran back to the window and couldn't see anything.  
"AAAHHHH!!!"  
"Oh no, Tifa!!!" Cloud exclaimed. He ran downstairs.  
"You thought you could get rid of me that easy huh?" said Sephiroth coolly. He was dressed in his usual attire, his sword in hand at his side. All around was a slaughter, everyone was dead, "Well you though WRONG! Sephiroth lunged at Cloud…  
  
  
Cloud woke with a start. 'What a horrible nightmare,' he thought.  
"What's wrong Cloud?" asked Tifa, who had awoken when Cloud did.  
"I had another nightmare, I think this one meant something"  
"Cloud, it's just a dream" she kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Go to sleep, it'll be fine."  
"You're right," agreed Cloud. Then he slipped in an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
Cloud woke slowly and looked out the window to the scene of ruined Midgar, now called Neo-Midgar, parts still smoking after three years of rain and wind. Cloud rose and slipped on his clothes. He walked downstairs passing Cait Sith who was playing solitaire.   
"Hey Cait Sith, where's Tifa?"  
"Oh, she's eating breakfast over at the restaurant."  
'Thanks"  
Cloud walked outside into Kalm, a quiet breeze was blowing and a dog was barking in the distance. Cloud walked into the Kalm Café and saw Tifa sitting at a table talking to Cid.  
"Hey Cloud I got some bad news," said Cid.  
"What?"  
"Well it's seems that the smoke that's coming from Neo-Midgar is from some kind of factory or building underground."  
"You think we should check it out?" asked Tifa.  
"It would be a good idea, I'll call the others," answered Cloud.  
  
  
I less than 2 hours all of the 8 members of the team were sitting at the Inn while Cloud filled them in on the situation.  
"We are proposing that we go and check out exactly what the smoke is coming from," Cid said after Cloud finished his explanation.  
"Well I'm in," said Red XIII.  
"I've never let you down before have I??" said Barret said.  
"I still have to find out what that fortune met," said Cait Sith.  
"You still have your Materia, right?" said Yuffie.  
"Alright it's settled, we'll get started in the morning!" said Cloud.  
  
  
The next morning the invincible team was out by 9am. While they waited to arrive riding in the Neo-Highwind Cloud went to check on his Chocobo in the stable. While he was feeding him, Tifa walked in and gave Cloud a big hug.   
"Hey, why are you so happy?" asked Cloud.  
"I don't know, it's just been a long time since we've been out on a serious trip in a long time and I'm so happy because I know we are safe with you with us." She answered.  
"I know, and thanks."  
"This is your captain speaking, hehehe, I've always wanted to say that," it was Cid, "we will be landing in approximately 10 minutes so please take your seats and buckle your safety belts."  
"We better get ready, with Cid piloting who knows what could happen." Tifa said.  
"You're right," Cloud responded.  
  
  
Within 10 minutes they had landed smoothly and were on there way into Neo-Midgar.   
"Okay, it will take us days to search all of the smoking spots together so lets split up into three groups. I guess Red XIII, Barret, and Yuffie will go right, Vincent, Cait Sith, and Cid will go left and Tifa and I will go straight. Everyone okay with that?" Cloud asked.  
"Sure!" they all said.  
"Alright then, if you get into trouble cast a spell that would attract attention, okay?"  
"Okay!" they all said.  
The three groups went in their assigned directions; Cloud and Tifa were the ones with the closest smoke column. They arrived within 10 minutes. There was nothing but a burning heap of rubber and metal. The next one was interesting but a flash to the right interrupted them.  
"That's Red XII's group!!!" exclaimed Cloud. They ran towards them at full speed. When they arrived there was nothing there but a clearing and some rubble. There was a rustle behind them, Cid jumped out.  
"What the hell's goin on?!" he said.  
"Someone cast flare and now no one is here." Cloud explained.  
Another rustle and Red XII jumped out.  
"AAHHH dammit!!! Now I'm really confused!!!" Cid said.  
"I am too…did you cast that Red XII?" Cloud asked.  
"I did not," he replied.  
"It was me," a voice said.  
"What was that?" Yuffie said.  
"You don't recognize my voice Cloud?!"   
"Alright not funny, who is this?" Cloud demanded.  
" Allow me to introduce myself, I am the new and improved Proud Clod!!!"  
  



End file.
